At present, substrate manufacturers need to perform contact pressure detection before ex-factory of the substrates. The detection is generally performed manually by using existing simple detection equipment. Such a method requires a lot of labor and the detection efficiency is significantly low. Furthermore, it is difficult to guarantee the detection accuracy. As a result, the pass rate of ex-factory products is seriously influenced.